


Due

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Astoria loves muggle stuff, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Pregnancy, Yoga Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Astoria is 3 days past her due date and is armed with a television and a yoga ball





	Due

Draco glared at the silver and black metal box sitting on the antique sideboard in the drawing room. He could see his distorted reflection in the glass, scowling back at himself.

If his father saw this in the Manor he would expire on the spot.

He knew what it was called. Draco knew in depth all 12 uses of dragons blood and their applications at the drop of a hat, he could explain to you the alchemical process of how Nicholas Flamel got to the philosophers stone and he could tell you the name of the metal contraption muggles used to watch movies and sporting things.

Except he couldn't.

" Astoria Malfoy!" He called into the other room.

"Draco Malfoy!" The faint sarcastic voice called back.

"You're going to be the death of me." Her belly rounded the corner before she did and she was out of breath from the simple act of walking. She had resorted to wearing Dracos quidditch jerseys to keep cool and have enough length to cover her and pajama bottoms because as she explained " she was too pregnant for real pants and people with opinions. " And she was indeed 3 full days past her due date. It was also the hottest August on record. Even now with her hair piled on her head into a bun, stray hairs clung to her face as she walked with another slim silver box under one arm and an emerald green yoga ball under the other.

"Well," she started setting the thin silver box down next to the...other box… and pulled out cords attaching them " if you want to live you'll tell your son to please exit the ride via the gift shop-"

"Oh, that what we're calling it now -"

"Stop. No, don't make me laugh." She set the yoga ball down and precariously tried to lower herself on it. Draco instinctively moved to help her find her balance on the thing, no matter how annoyed he was he wasn't about to let her get hurt. Astoria rolled and shifted her hips, holding on to his hands until she was comfortably seated on top of the ball.

“If its any consolation I was planning on eating you, for nutrition, like a praying mantis.” She flicked her wand at the TV and the screen lit up and tinny music started playing.

" What's with the fellyvision Tori?'

" Television. Just say telly or t.v " she snorted a laugh out. " I'm trying a muggle way to get this baby out and since the wizarding world lacks prenatal yoga or any yoga at all, this is the best I could do. " Her eyes fluttered shut as she deeply exhaled rubbing her back. " I'm having contractions but they aren't consistent and they're all in my back and I don't know what that means."

Draco blinked at her biting back any number of sarcastic retorts.

"I know you don't either ." She snapped and turned her attention to the television. Draco sat cross-legged on the floor next to her. "How'd you get that muggle contraption to work in here anyway?"

"Trial and error. The first 2 caught on fire but this seems to be working this far-"

" The first 2? What- oh my sweet Circe that hair-" The woman giving the instruction on the DVD had dirty blonde hair that was teased into a crunchy looking nest around her head. Her small watery eyes were outlined with clumpy mascara and uneven eyeliner and there wasn't a scrap of makeup anywhere else on her. Draco burst into peals of laughter as Astoria halfheartedly tried to shush him trying to follow the instructions.

" It came with the ball how I was I supposed to know-" she made a sudden inhale of breath and clutched her back and then released a moan of pain. Draco sat up immediately as all the color drained from his face.

" Time to go? I think we should go _Accio bag_ -" the packed overnight bag that was starting to gather dust zoomed in from the other room. " Tori?"

But she just shook her head. " No I don't think that was intense enough yet I could still-" she sighed deeply again " talk through it."

" You mean it gets worse?"

She glared at him " Do I need to draw you another diagram ?"

" You didn't draw the first one for me, you drew it for my French cousins at Easter lunch. And you made everyone spectacularly uncomfortable. But I'd listen to you give a thousand lectures on the risk of inductions if I get to see my father turn that shade of grey-green again. Really Astoria it was one of your finest moments. "

She smiled weakly at him. "Thank you, you know I live only to cause mass discomfort at boring family parties."

Draco cupped a hand around her face. " What do you need from me, my love? You're giving me the greatest gift, what can I do for you? Do you want a better Nelly- "

"Telly-"

" Telly whatever. I'll go get the best one I can find. You want a prenatal yoga instructor who doesn't look like she's been riding a Thestral all day?"

" I want you to stay calm. I need you to stay calm."

" Of course. "

" No, I need you to stay calm right now, right this instant because my water just broke and we have to go right now and I’m really really scared, are you calm?”

“ Yes.” he lied.

No, not even close, but the one singular thing he could do was pretend to be calm. She was frozen in fear, not even wobbling from side to side on the ball.

“ I can’t stand up.”

“Yes, you can.” he put his hands in hers and gave a gentle tug “ Up, come on.”

“ I can’t do it …” her voice was gradually rising in pitch “ I can’t do it, Draco, I can’t do it what happens if I can’t do it.”

He looked up to the ceiling trying to keep his composure. “ I … don’t know...but you know where they do know, St. Mungos, so let's go there yeah? You have to get off the ball so we can go though.”

She shook her head. “ It hurts. It’ll hurt more if I stand up.”

“No, it won’t -”

“LIAR!” her nails dug into his hands and he winced.

“ Yes sometimes, but Tori listen to me, hey-” he awkwardly got to both knees while she clutched his hands as another contraction shot through her “ Look at me, come on love.” She locked eyes with him and whimpered slightly he carried on. “ We can do this. Of all the things we’ve done, this is will be the greatest. This will be better than the time the cat at the peacocks and walked right through Christmas dinner covered in feathers, remember that?” Astoria laughed and nodded. “ This will be even better than that, this our son lets go meet him shall we?”

Astoria nodded again and stood, grabbing on to his arms for support.

And well...you know the rest...

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at the third person and humor. This is mostly a labor of love for my dearest friend and beta reader Amanda, but I thought you kind reader, would like it too.


End file.
